Out my Fire
by do-the-unthinkable
Summary: Wherein Sasuke and Naruto are firefighters, and Naruto wants to ride Sasuke like a firetruck. One-shot. SasuNaru. Yaoi. More Inside. Review!


**Title: Out my Fire**

**Author's Note:** Okay, I lied when I said I wasn't going to post another one-shot so soon. But this was just too perfect to pass up and I just HAD to share.** **Laughs**** I was in the car coming back home when I passed a house that was on fire and the fire fighters, (bless their souls) were there holding the hose. I asked myself, "DTU, wouldn't it be fun to be the one holding that hose?" Weird, huh? My mind went to work and ~ _TA-DAA_ ~ this fic was born. It was hilarious. Wouldn't any of you like to hold the a nice, thick hose and have a good firefuck? Get it? Firefuck? Firetruck? I know Sasuke and Naruto do. ****Cackles**** Oh, man, I crack myself up. Enjoy the story, guys. More from me at the end!

**_ONESHOT!_**

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings/Notes:** AU [current Japan], OoC, Smut, slight public nudity,Yaoi

**Summary:** Wherein Sasuke and Naruto are firefighters, and Naruto wants to ride Sasuke like a firetruck.

**Ages:** Naruto - 20

Sasuke - 21

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer:** **angry face** Why I no own yuu, Naru!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'_It had been less of a raging fire and more like a dull, warm glow_', Naruto thought sullenly as they packed their equipment back up and got ready to drive the trucks back to the station.

It wasn't unusual to be called out because of domestic fires in kitchens, and it certainly wasn't the first time Naruto or Sasuke had been called onto the scene for one.

It was, however, frustrating that he hadn't had to do anything. Neji and Shikamaru had arrived shortly after them, and so while Sasuke had (reluctantly and miserably) gone in to rescue the family dog, they put out the fire in mere moments while Naruto stood awkwardly in the background wondering why he'd come.

As was often the case, the smoke had been ten times worse than the flames, and the whole thing was over very quickly, with only the clean up left to take care of. At least that wasn't part of his job, Naruto thought, as he waited for Sasuke to get ready to leave. At least it meant they could take the truck back and he could finish off his dinner, even though he was well aware it would now be stone cold.

"You smell like smoke," Naruto told Sasuke as the four of them assembled to discuss and wrap up the job.

"Do I really?" Sasuke asked, in a voice so deadpan that it could only be sarcasm, and the corner of Naruto's mouth quirked into a half-smile.

That was right. Despite being hungry, tired and having wasted a couple of hours of his evening, at least being with Sasuke made it all worth it. Once they got back to the station, it would be time to take off their suits, and then Sasuke would go and have a shower to wash the smell of burning kitchen off of him, and Naruto would follow along to 'keep him company' – certainly not because he wanted an excuse to stare at Sasuke's hard abs and firm ass as the shower water cascaded down his wet, naked body.

Arousal coursed through him and Naruto completely stopped listening to whatever Shikamaru was saying as he felt an embarrassing stirring in his pants.

Not surprising. It'd been a week since he'd last had sex, and it was starting to take its toll. He couldn't wait to get out of here and get into the showers back at the station. Then he'd be one step closer to having that broad chest of Sasuke's pressed to his own, and those strong arms holding him close so that he could-

"You're making a strange face." Itachi's voice snapped Naruto out of his thoughts, to discover that Shikamaru had stopped talking, and that three sets of eyes were focused in his direction.

"Am I?" Naruto asked. He hoped that by 'strange', Itachi actually meant 'sexy', because that had undoubtedly been his 'I'm horny' face. "I was just thinking about Sasuke getting his hose out tonight."

The others stared at him blankly.

"I didn't use the hose tonight." Sasuke sounded utterly bewildered; he'd been forced to do the animal rescue (it still amazed Naruto that Sasuke could brave fires and collapsing buildings, but turned to quivering jelly at the thought of being near domestic pets) but he hadn't touched their hose.

"Well," Naruto said pointedly, giving him a meaningful look. "Maybe you should."

Shikamaru and Itachi continued to look confused and gave up on trying to understand, going back to discussing the damage caused to the house, but realisation dawned on Sasuke's face. His mouth formed a small 'o', and his eyes darted from side to side.

"Well." He cleared his throat. "Shouldn't we better be getting back to the station?"

Once Itachi and Shikamaru gave them the go ahead, they clambered back into the truck, Naruto on the passenger side and Sasuke in the driver's seat.

"You could be a little more subtle, couldn't you?" Sasuke asked as he started the engine.

Naruto stared at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"About what? It's true. I have a fire I need you to put out with your hose."

Sasuke made a noise that sounded like a cross between an uncomfortable laugh and a groan.

"I hope the fire can wait until we're back at the station. That's not appropriate use of the truck."

Naruto stopped to ponder that. Originally he had assumed they'd wait until they were back, but if he thought about it, they were in a suburban area late at night with no people around, and a big, spacious vehicle all to themselves.

More importantly, they'd never done it in here before, and Naruto suddenly found himself curious.

"You know, Sasuke," he said sweetly, placing a hand on his knee, "if you were my fire truck, I'd ride you right now."

Sasuke almost veered off the road.

"Eh?"

Naruto laughed, ignoring how his comment had almost gotten them killed.

"Sorry," he apologised, but he was still grinning as he did, totally taking away from the sincerity.

"If you want to drive the truck, you can," Sasuke said once he'd regained his composure, ignoring the innuendo.

Naruto chuckled and leant back in his seat.

"But seriously, Sasuke. Wouldn't that be hot? We have these big, leather seats, and enough space for us to move. It's dark out, and we're in a secluded area where no one's going to catch us…"

Sasuke's lip twitched, but he didn't say anything until Naruto leant over and grazed his lips against his ear.

"And I want you really bad," he finished.

Sasuke cursed softly. He looked conflicted for a moment, but then turned down the most uninhabited looking street he could, stopping the truck and half smouldered, half glowered at Naruto.

"Stop trying to get us killed," he said, but Naruto knew a worked up Sasuke when he saw him, and smirked in triumph.

"Are you going to get your equipment out and do something about that fire now then?" He asked sweetly.

Sasuke responded by grabbing his shoulder and using it to pull him close so he could claim his lips, kissing him briefly but fiercely.

"Your puns are worse than mine," he said flatly once he'd stolen Naruto's breath away.

Naruto didn't take any offense, just leant in and grinned, brushing his nose against Sasuke's cheek.

"Why don't you shut me up then?"

Sasuke didn't reply, but he unbuckled his seatbelt, barely giving Naruto time to do the same before he did as suggested and covered Naruto's mouth with his own again.

Sasuke's tongue was relentless as it pushed between his lips, but Naruto met it with his own, sliding it against Sasuke's and making dirty little noises into the kiss. He started tugging at Sasuke's uniform, trying to get its bulk out of the way, but Sasuke grabbed his wrists and pinned them down.

"Be patient," he demanded, lips moving against Naruto's as they formed the words, and Naruto sniffed in displeasure.

It made Sasuke smile. His Naruto never had been good at waiting.

Instead, he set about removing Naruto's jacket, pulling the top of his uniform out of the way to reveal the leanly muscled body beneath. Naruto was so tiny for a fire fighter, but he was pretty scrappy and was always the first to charge headlong into a rescue situation without worrying about himself first.

Right now, though, Sasuke was less worried about the capabilities of Naruto's body, and more interested in what he could do to it; if Naruto was so desperate to defile the truck, then at the very least, Sasuke was going to enjoy making him squirm first. He pulled Naruto closer so he was on his seat, half in his lap, and with him precariously balanced there, Sasuke took his face gently between his hands and kissed him again. He nipped at his soft little lips, traced the curves of them with his tongue, all the while letting his hands glide lower and lower until they were at his chest.

Naruto shivered as Sasuke traced the lines of his lean abdominal muscles with his fingers, brushing roughly over a nipple and tearing a gasp from his mouth.

"Is that good?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto nodded vehemently, holding onto his shoulders for balance.

He slid them further down his back, coming to rest of his shoulder blades, when Sasuke leant forward to tease the same nipple with his mouth, licking it to hardness. Naruto arched his back at the feeling and lost balance, toppling back into his seat with a little shout of surprise. Sasuke couldn't help but try to cover a laugh with snort, and Naruto glared up at him from between his own splayed knees.

"Must have been a bit too good," Sasuke said seriously, and Naruto rolled his eyes, wriggling around until he could get back up onto his knees.

He attacked Sasuke's uniform again, this time not paying any heed to his protests as he pulled it from his body.

"You shouldn't have laughed at me," Naruto said, cheeks flushed, as Sasuke let out a particularly loud complaint when his jacket was unceremoniously dumped on the truck floor, followed by his suspenders being yanked from his shoulders. Sasuke muttered to himself a bit longer, but relented when Naruto pulled off his pants and kissed his admittedly growing erection through his boxers, figuring it couldn't do any harm to let him have his way. Once he'd freed him from his uniform, Naruto wasted no time in climbing down between Sasuke's legs and sucking his cock into his mouth. He slid his lips down it, getting it slick and wet, and received an approving moan and a fist in his hair for his efforts.

After sucking up and down the shaft a few times, he pulled back off and took it in his hand, giving it a few slow pumps while he licked the head, brushing his tongue over it in wide, slow sweeps.

He looked up at Sasuke, trying to make eye contact like all the girls did in the porn films, hoping it'd help get Sasuke off, but Sasuke wasn't looking. His head was thrown back, eyes closed, lips wet and parted, face contorted with pleasure and flushed with arousal, and in the end it was Naruto who ended up getting off from watching him, cock throbbing in his boxers at the sight.

He rubbed himself through them with his free hand, stroking the bulge in the silky material and, tiring of licking, took Sasuke back into his mouth and down his throat.

Sasuke groaned and fisted Naruto's hair harder, thrusting between his perfect soft, pink lips.

"I want you, Naru," he choked out around a moan, twisting his hands in his hair when Naruto let out a pleased, "Mmm" noise around his cock.

Sasuke's body wasn't happy when the hot, wet mouth disappeared, but it was distracted very quickly when Naruto climbed back onto his own seat, discarded the last of his clothes and grabbed his bag from the floor of the truck, pulling out lube and an open packet of condoms. He handed one to Sasuke who watched as Naruto slicked his own fingers then slid down in his seat and placed his feet on the dashboard and spread his legs apart. Sasuke completely forgot about the condom in his hand, too entranced by Naruto, and he absently rubbed the head of his cock as he watched him slip his hand between his own legs and down the cleft of his ass.

It was only when Naruto had worked one, two, three fingers inside himself that he rolled his head to the side, looking up at Sasuke through blonde lashes with half-lidded eyes and asked him, "Don't you want to fuck me?"

It immediately snapped Sasuke back into action, and he opened the foil packet, pulling the condom out and rolling it on, then grabbing the discarded tube of lubricant. He coated himself without taking his eyes off Naruto in the seat next to him, unable to help but stare as he rode his own hand and hissed Sasuke's name under his breath.

He was just wondering exactly how Naruto planned for them to do it when he pulled his fingers out and clambered into Sasuke's lap, smiling charmingly at him before pushing him back flat in his seat, taking his cock in his hand and lowering himself onto it. Sasuke held his breath as the tip touched the rim, waiting as Naruto bore down on it until the head was in. He groaned as it slid through the tight ring of muscle, waiting for a moment before pushing in further, then pulling almost out, repeating the action until he was buried as far inside Naruto as he could get.

They sat there for a moment, Naruto in Sasuke's lap with his cock up his ass, the sound of their combined breathing loud in the confined space of the truck. Then Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, leant into him and rolled his hips down, using his knees on either side of Sasuke's thighs as leverage to establish a rhythm as he began to ride him.

Sasuke placed his hands on the small of Naruto's back, holding him steady as he began to fuck him in earnest, thrusting his hips up to meet him each time Naruto sunk down. He was so tight, so smooth, felt so good around Sasuke, and the semi-public place they were in only heightened his arousal. The sound of skin smacking against skin filled the truck as their movements became more frantic, and Sasuke's head fell back against his seat, lips parted in a long, silent moan as Naruto began to bounce, filling himself with Sasuke's cock as he came down on it again and again.

His own erection brushed against Sasuke's bare skin each time he lifted his hips, prompting him to take Naruto in his hand and stroke him in time with their thrusts.

"God, Sasuke, faster," Naruto gasped, and Sasuke, not knowing whether he wanted him to fuck or stroke him faster, did both, pounding up into his body hard enough to make Naruto's eyes widen and force him to cling tight to Sasuke's shoulders for support.

He began to tense around Sasuke's cock as he got closer and his breathing became more erratic.

"Fuck, Sasuke, I'm nearly..."

Sasuke pulled his head down for a hungry kiss, silencing him, then broke off and whispered in his ear.

"It's okay, Naru, I want you to come for me."

The words were all Naruto needed to hear, and he moaned, thrusting into Sasuke's hand and coming. He slumped against Sasuke as he continued to fuck him through his orgasm, body shaking with each thrust until Sasuke groaned into his ear and came too, falling back against his seat with Naruto heavy on top of him.

"The windows are all fogged up," he said between breaths as Naruto pulled off him, then snuggled back down in his lap.

"Well, it was pretty hot." Naruto stretched, then giggled. "I guess you can put your hose away now."

"Not funny," Sasuke muttered as Naruto got comfortable, draping himself over his lap and the seat.

"Sasuke put out my fire very successfully."

"Shut up." He slapped him over the head, but left his hand there, absently running his fingers through Naruto's hair and wondering how soon they'd be able to make use of the fire truck again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** ...And cut! Well, how'd you like? Yes? No? Never again? Well..? Let me know. I like knowing. I'm honoured to be put on the Alert/Favorite list but, I'd like to know how I'm progressing. Let me know guys. ****Nods**** Anyway, Thank's for watching. Don't forget to check out my other fics and excuse my grammar mistakes, no matter how slight.

**Read,Review, & Move on!**


End file.
